


Enter Clarke Griffin

by Birdie31



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie31/pseuds/Birdie31
Summary: After Costia's head is sent to Lexa's bed, Lexa finds herself drowning out her pain in alcohol, but little does she know that Queen Nia of Azgeda has other plans for her...





	Enter Clarke Griffin

Lexa woke with a start; her mind felt groggy whilst she was trying to comprehend what had happened. She had been drinking a lot of wine last night, she knew that, but when had she fallen asleep? She could feel her softest furs beneath her so had she put herself to bed at one point? She couldn’t remember.

Lexa groaned, licked her lips and pulled her hand to her head. Wait! Her hand didn’t seem to be co-operating as it stayed exactly where it was… She closed her eyes and took a calming breath to bring her mind into focus.

“Ah,  _Heda_ is finally awake.”

Lexa snapped her eyes back open and made to move herself from the bed to face the voice, but something was definitely wrong as no part of her body was moving the way she wanted. ‘Jok!’ she thought to herself as she felt the sting of rope burns around her wrists and ankles. So, she’d been stretched out on her front, with her arms and legs tied to the four bedposts.

“Ai Kwin described you to me, but she filed to mention just how pretty you really are,” the voice was almost husky as it danced outside of Lexa’s vision.

‘Jok!’ Lexa thought again, ‘Ice Nation!’

“I am your Heda and you will untie me from this bed right now!” Lexa commanded.

“Aww, and miss the great view I have of you. I think not. You look great spread out before me.”

“Ai laik Heda!” Lexa repeated, “Untie me! Now!”

“No. Ai Kwin has ordered your death by my hand and it shall be so.”

Before Lexa had a chance to reply, there was a soft thump on the bed and she found herself being straddled by the assassin. Lexa felt helpless and powerless for the first time in her life and a panic settled itself within her. She had been SO close to bringing all the clans together under one coalition! Azgeda would have been the last to join, but Queen Nia was too busy with her own notions of being in power to actually see the benefit of one coalition. She had proved to be very difficult to persuade, and now she sends an assassin here to kill her. Well, at least Nia would get her wish.

“But who’s to say we can’t have some fun before I carry out my Queen’s order, eh?”

A hand was clasped over Lexa’s mouth as the assassin leant her weight down on Lexa’s back. Lexa felt a shiver run through her body as she felt full breasts push into her back, and blonde hair whispered over her face as the assassin nipped Lexa’s ear. Lexa struggled against her bonds and pushed herself up off the bed, but the assassin only responded by pushing her core back down into Lexa’s arse. The effect on Lexa was instantaneous; she parted her mouth and felt wetness start to pool in her core. She fought again and strained herself as hard as she could against her bonds, but it was to no avail; she was well and truly trapped! And worse; her body was betraying her and reacting to this woman in a way it never had before! Not even with Cost- No! She wouldn’t let her thoughts take her down that route!

“I’m Clarke, by the way, so you know what to scream when I make you cum.”

Lexa shivered again at Clarke’s unctuous tone; truth is, that voice had had an effect on her from the moment Clarke had first spoken. Lexa wasn’t sure what to make of that, but there was nothing she could currently do about her situation. Perhaps if she played along with Clarke’s game, (or give in to these feelings coursing through her body) … NO! Lexa halted that train of thought immediately, no, if she played along, then perhaps Clarke would lower her defences and give Lexa the chance she needs to free herself.

Clarke nipped at Lexa’s ear again and stroked her hand gently down Lexa’s arm. Goosebumps erupted under her touch and Clarke was mesmerised. She knew she had been ordered to kill the Heda by her Queen, so she’d drugged a flagon of wine that she knew the Heda had ordered to her quarters. The Heda had been ordering a lot of wine in the last few days, probably due to her recent loss, and Clarke took full advantage of that knowledge. Clarke also had a lot of friends in Polis and the tower, which ensured she’d be able to enter the Heda’s quarters and get out of Polis unseen. However, when Clarke had seen Heda unconscious after the drug had taken effect, she had been struck. By what, well, she was still trying to work that out… But something about the girl squirming underneath her had captivated her, and she couldn’t resist the pull towards her. Of course, she’d had to take certain precautions so that Heda wouldn’t be able to escape; afterall, she had to eventually follow through on her orders, right?

“You know, you’re far too overdressed for the occasion,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear as softly as she could.

Lexa gasped at Clarke’s words and took Clarke’s fingers into her mouth where they had still been resting. She sucked and gently bit Clarke’s fingers and pushed her arse up into Clarke’s core one more time.

Clarke responded instantly and ground down into Lexa. She kissed her neck softly, but when Lexa pushed herself up again, Clarke lost all control. She drew her tongue across Lexa’s skin beneath her, she latched onto Lexa’s pulse point and bit down hard, only to flick her tongue out and soothe the area. She pushed her fingers deeper into Lexa’s mouth, relishing in the small moans escaping the woman beneath her.

Clarke run her free hand down Lexa’s side, up and down again a few times, making sure to pause on the swell of Lexa’s small breasts for good measure. She pulled herself out of her thoughts long enough to sit up and draw her dagger out of its sheath on her waist.

Lexa whined at the loss of contact, “Clarke…” she rolled the ‘k’ over her tongue and pouted.

Clarke growled, and without further ado, she cut away Lexa’s top, pulled the remnants from Lexa’s body and discarded them over her shoulder. Clarke paused at the sight before her, admiring the tattoo stretching across Lexa’s spine. She couldn’t resist tracing the patterns with both of her hands and grinned when Lexa murmured her name again. Lexa was squirming under Clarke’s touch, as Clarke traced her hands down Lexa’s back again, over the swell of her arse, and cupping Lexa’s sex through her trousers. Lexa grew more frustrated and aroused over the fact she couldn’t rub her thighs together when she desperately needed the friction.

“Clarke…!” A low moan came from Lexa, who seemed unable to form any other coherent words at the moment. What was this woman doing to her?

Clarke chuckled into Lexa’s ear as she lay herself forward again, using one hand to reach under Lexa’s body and exposing her nipples for Clarke’s pleasure. She knew how much she was driving Lexa insane as she pinched and rolled her nipples… Heck! Lexa had driven to her to act like way to begin with and Clarke knew she was soaked.

“Yes, Lexa?”

“Please… please…”

“Please what?”

Lexa couldn’t take anymore; her body was on fire and out of control. The commander of 11 clans was tied to her own bed at the mercy of an Azgeda assassin, and all she wanted was for Clarke to make her cum.

“Please… touch me…” Lexa blushed at her own admission.

Clarke’s husky voice was once again right in Lexa’s ear, “It would be my pleasure, Heda.”

Clarke didn’t hesitate, she made quick work of detaching herself, cutting away all the remaining garments on Lexa’s body, and repositioning herself where she’d just left. She retook Lexa’s erect nipples as her free hand wandered and found Lexa’s soaking folds. She traced her fingers very lightly through Lexa’s sex and was actually very surprised to feel just how wet the commander was.

Without warning, Clarke plunged two fingers deep into Lexa, setting a fast pace that had Lexa panting in mere moments. Clarke pushed in as deep as she could with each thrust, and peppered Lexa’s neck with bites and kisses. A flick of Clarke’s thumb over her clit and Lexa was done for; her orgasm hit her hard and fast, and it was the most intense she’d ever felt.

Clarke let Lexa ride her orgasm out and only removed her fingers once she felt Lexa completely relax. Lexa’s eyes had fluttered closed, but quickly re-opened and widened at the sight before her; Clarke had slid onto her side facing Lexa and was licking her fingers clean of Lexa’s juices.

It was in that moment that their eyes locked for the first time and Clarke knew then that she wouldn’t be killing the commander, not today, not ever. She wanted to protect this woman, strange as that seemed right now. The story behind Lexa’s emerald gaze had Clarke captivated and she found herself drowning in the forest green. She knew there was only one thing left to do, so she proceeded to cut the commander free.

The moment Heda’s bonds were broken, Lexa had flipped Clarke onto her back, disarmed her, had her arms held above her head, and the dagger at her throat.

“You know, threatening the Heda in any way, shape or form is a death sentence. Death by a thousand cuts.”

Blue eyes found green ones staring down at her in the most peculiar way and Clarke blushed furiously under the commander’s glare. Something about Lexa had struck Clarke’s heart and whatever it was, it had only intensified over the last half an hr.

“I’m aware, Heda.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “You said you were here to kill me, and you’re clearly a skilled assassin to have even made it this far without being detected, yet you cut me loose instead of plunging that dagger into my heart.”

“I can’t explain it, Heda. All I know is that you are not what my Queen described. I’m sure you’re aware that Queen Nia hates you, she thinks she deserves to rule over the clans and that you’re weak. She set in motion a plan to secure your beloved, have her tortured and beheaded and then you were to be killed whilst you were grieving; thus proving the Heda was weak and promoting Azgeda’s strength.”

Lexa’s grip tightened around the dagger, “You…! You murdered my Costia?!”

“No! I swear I had nothing to do with that! My job was to kill you, and only you. I didn’t even know Nia’s full plan until your beloved was already in Azgeda custody,” but Clarke’s plea didn’t seem to reach Lexa as the dagger was slowly being pushed into the side of Clarke’s neck. “I’m sorry…”

Clarke closed her eyes, waiting for her imminent death…

Which never came. Instead, all she could feel were teardrops on her face. She re-opened her eyes to see Lexa’s façade had broken and Clarke’s heart lurched at the sight above her. Pain, so much pain in Lexa’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke repeated. “The dead are gone, Heda, but the living are hungry. And if you’re hungry for revenge against Nia, I swear to help you do just that. I’m yours now, in every way, and I will give you all the information I have on Nia.”

“Wh-why? Why did Nia have to take my Costia? She was innocent and didn’t deserve what happened to her! And you! You’re offering to tell me Azgeda secrets that I can have tortured out of you? I could send you back to Nia in pieces, show her that her plans have failed!”

Clarke gulped, “Yes. You can do that. I’m still offering anything I can, but if you wish to torture me then so be it. I can’t explain to you why I feel the need to help you, but I do. If I’m to die, then please know that you’ve touched my heart. I don’t know how, or why, only that it’s happened, and I give you my life freely if it would ease your pain… But I know you felt something too, what happened between us earlier… Well, I know you felt something.” Clarke wasn’t sure her cheeks could get any redder.

Lexa sighed, released Clarke and got off the bed. She started pacing her room. She felt a multitude of emotions and was struggling to contain them. Nia, Nia, Nia! She was the one who had sent Lexa Costia’s head. After weeks of drinking away her grief, not knowing what had happened! But now she knows, it doesn’t make her feel any better. As Lexa, she wants nothing more than to rip Nia to shreds, but as Heda, well, she still wants Azgeda in her coalition. She doesn’t want anyone else to go through what she suffered with Costia, and bringing the clans together under a one coalition had been her first step towards achieving a peace this land had never known.

A commotion outside of her quarters startled her out of her thoughts.

“You WILL let me pass, whether the Heda has ordered she not be disturbed or not!”

“We will insist upon Heda’s orders here. We cannot allow you entry at this moment.”

“LEXA! Your guards had better move out of my way, or else I’m forcing my way in there!”

“Jok,” Clarke spoke for the first time since Lexa had got up, “They’re all Azgeda out there. They’re under Nia’s orders to see me safely in and out, and since I’m still in here, they won’t let anyone enter. They won’t hesitate to kill her if needs be.”

“I didn’t say you could move!” Lexa hissed.

A loud thump! And the clash of steel on steel had Lexa running out of her quarters, still completely naked and armed only with Clarke’s knife, but jumping into the fray in the corridor, where Anya was battling seven Azgeda by herself. Two bodies lay dead beneath her feet already. Lexa ducked under a swinging sword, plunged her knife into the neck of a burly man, and then immediately leapt to the next attack.

The battle drew the attention of others in the tower, and soon it became clear just how deep Azgeda had penetrate the tower’s defences. There must have been close to forty people now battling around Lexa’s quarters. Azgeda infiltrators were now fighting to kill Lexa, but members of the coalition had come to their Heda’s defence.

The bloody battle raged on until all the Azgeda lay slain. Lexa made her way back into her room, with Anya hot on her heels, to find Clarke sitting on the bed covered in blood, and tears streaming down her face. Azgedan bodies littered the floor of the room. Lexa was relieved to see Clarke still alive, though she couldn’t explain why.

“What the…?” Anya took a moment to stare at Clarke, before moving towards her.

“Anya, wait!”

“Lexa? I can see the tattoos on her face! She’s one of them! They tried to kill us!”

“Anya,” Lexa’s voice was dangerously low, and Anya stopped dead in her tracks. She knew not to cross Lexa when she was like this.

Lexa approached the bed and took Clarke’s face in her hands, forcing Clarke to look into her eyes. She lost herself in that blue gaze for a moment and she knew Clarke was right; there was something between them.

“Clarke...? Are you hurt?”

“No, Heda,” Clarke’s heart was thrumming in her chest and she couldn’t control her emotions. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have told you about the Azgeda in the tower ages ago.”

“No, Clarke, this isn’t your fault. This is on Nia.”

“But-”

“No. This is on Nia, do you understand?”

Clarke nodded, but a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks, “You could have died out there, and I would have blamed myself.”

“Well, I’m not dead, ok,” Lexa said as she brought Clarke into a crushing hug.

“Lexa? What is going on?”

“Anya, this is Clarke. She was sent here by Nia to kill me, but instead she has pledged her life to me and will be helping us take Nia down and bring Azgeda into the coalition!”


End file.
